


理智与感情

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 傻白甜ABOAlpha白石xOmega谦也
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya
Kudos: 8





	理智与感情

“大家好，我叫忍足谦也，是一个Omega，可能会给大家带来麻烦，在这里先给大家道歉了。”  
他对着所有人鞠了一个深躬，白石在人群中看着他。  
四天宝寺网球部迎新的第一天，第一个作出自我介绍的一年级新生就发出了爆炸性的发言，不管是前辈还是新生都在议论纷纷。  
白石也是一年级的新生，那时候对忍足谦也的印象就只有“他是一个Omega”。  
谦也是3月出生的，也就是说他是这一届学生里年纪最小的一个，这么早就已经分化了，说明他已经来过初潮了吧。白石对Omega的生理状况只有在生理卫生课上学习过的那些，对初潮和发情期只有一个模模糊糊的概念，还有就是，Alpha在Omega的发情期的时候是绝对不可以有过分接触。Omega的确比其他性别要麻烦得多，但是对于白石这些一年级新生来说，由于大部分人都还没分化，所以也没什么很切身的体悟。不过性别分化的特征还是知道的，Alpha会比较强壮，力量方面会有压倒性的优势，体育类的社团基本都是分化成Alpha的学生，还有部分Beta，Omega一般都是参加文学社之类的。谦也很明确知道自己是个Omega，但还是报了网球部，所以让人惊讶的地方有很多。  
“白石，你跟忍足是同班吧？那么一会儿的练习你就跟他一组吧。”原哲也前辈一边翻着花名册一边作出安排。白石听到了他的名字的时候，刚好眼睛去搜索他的身影，没想到一转头，谦也就凑到了他跟前了。  
“你好，我是忍足谦也，你就是白石吧？”  
“忍足，你好。”  
“多多指教啦。”  
谦也露出大大的笑容，伸出手捉住了白石的手。  
他的手很暖，好像说Omega的体温会比其他性别的高一点，这样的体质能够让胚胎更好的发育。  
“我们一起努力吧，忍足。”  
白石也回以笑容。  
虽然说Omega的体质会较Alpha弱，但是谦也完全不像教科书上说的那样，是弱质芊芊的类型。当然，力量方面还是处于弱势，但是他的速度非常快，掌握技巧的速度也非常快，他完全可以取长补短，用他的速度来弥补力量不足的问题。照这样下去，他一定可以成为正选的。  
不知道为什么，白石也感到了一些高兴。  
大概可以和他一起成为网球部的正选吧，有机会真想和他试一试双打啊。

在一年级的下半学期，白石也分化了，就如大家预料的那样，他是一个Alpha，而且还是一个非常优秀的Alpha。这是很理所当然的结果，他已经分化了的姐姐也是一个Alpha，虽然妹妹友香里还没分化，但应该也不会是一个Omega。可能因为家庭环境没有那样的氛围，白石对要怎么跟Omega相处还是很懵懂，谦也虽然是Omega，但是他表现得完全不像一个Omega，认识这么久也从来没有遇到过他发情。谦也的父亲是医生，肯定处处都帮他安排好了，久而久之，大家都没有对谦也是一个Omega这件事有什么自觉。  
刚步入青春期还稚嫩着的他们，根本不知道性别分化意味着什么。  
“其实我们家的孩子都是Alpha，只有我一个是异类。”  
在和他在天台吃午饭的时候，突然闲聊起了这件事。  
“东京大伯一家的孩子都是Alpha，我的堂哥侑士知道我是个Omega的时候还嘲笑了我很久呢！虽然翔太现在还没分化，但是爸爸说他大概率也会是一个Alpha，结果全家人都需要在我的事情上特别留心注意。”  
已婚的Omega被标记之后不会有发情之苦，危险的只有还没标记的Omega，谦也生活在一个几乎全是Alpha的家庭里面，的确有些难以启齿的微妙。  
“爸爸每天都会配好抑制剂让我吃下去，在我遇到我的命定之人之前，我要一直这样，啊啊，好讨厌啊……”谦也仰起了头看着天空。  
白石也不是太能明白他的苦恼，家里也没有身为Omega的兄弟姐妹，也没什么经验和建议可以给他。  
谦也转过了头，深蓝色的眼眸直直地看着他，“白石，你是Alpha吧？不如你标记了我吧，被标记了的Omega就不会随便发情了，这样我就再也不用吃药了。”  
“诶……这样不可以的吧？”  
“为什么啊？你讨厌我？”  
“唔、当然不是，只是我觉得，标记这件事还是要和喜欢的人做吧，如果以后谦也遇到了命定之人了，我会变成你们的障碍的。”  
“可是……我觉得我不会遇到命定之人啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“侑士那家伙小时候就整天说不会有人喜欢我的！虽然我听了很生气啦，但是想想好像还真的是这样，如果一直没有人喜欢我，那不就不会有人要标记我了？我难道要吃一辈子的抑制剂吗？呜、我不要。”  
谦也说着说着脸都鼓起来了，白石笑了笑，“不会的啦，谦也肯定会遇到你的命定之人的。”  
白石的安慰好像没有起到任何作用，谦也还是非常苦闷。尽管想要安慰他，但是身为Alpha的白石的确无法与他感同身受，他会遭遇的麻烦、不安，他统统都体会不到，这种时候说什么漂亮话都只是表面功夫而已。

Alpha白石藏之介和Omega忍足谦也，在中学一年级的时候成为朋友，到后来考上了同一个高中，又成为了同班同学，三年后又考上了同一所大学，虽然不同系但来往仍然非常密切。他们作为密友，共同度过了几乎一整个学生生涯，而就像谦也说的那样，他的确从来没有遇到过任何命定之人，在他身边似乎根本不存在会对他心动的Alpha。相比起来，白石则是走到哪里都会吸引到形形式式的Omega，不过白石对恋爱这件事兴趣缺缺，在学生生涯一直用以学业为重来拒绝这些对他趋之若鹜的追求者。  
一个Alpha和一个Omega真的会有纯粹的友情吗，好像在他们身上又真的会存在。  
恋爱到底是什么？对于白石来说，他只有理智，读不懂感情。对于谦也来说，他想要感情，但是理智又再提醒他不要跨出那一步，一步之遥的地方是个悬崖。  
“白石，我说不定要一辈子都自己一个过了。”  
在居酒屋里，谦也点了杯黑加仑乌龙。是低酒精饮料，不过完全喝不出酒味，只有果汁的甜。已经到了可以饮酒的年纪，但谦也就只敢喝这种果味酒，不过度数再低，也让他脸色泛红了，加上居酒屋里昏黄的灯光，他像是被漂亮的夕阳映照着一样，泛着一层不刺眼的橙光。  
白石扯了一下领带，让呼吸更加顺畅一点。  
“谦也还是没有遇到命定之人吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“情人节的时候送巧克力了吗？”  
“说什么呢！我是男的，情人节是女生送巧克力……”  
“可是谦也也是Omega啊，有时候主动一点说不定有特别的收获哦。”  
“可是、嗝、我也没有特别喜欢的人，让我想要和他在一起的那种……”  
“总会遇到的吧，现在我们都还年轻呢。”  
“我啊！！之前打电话跟侑士说，求他来标记我，结果他骂了我一顿……侑士这个小气鬼，标记不就是在脖子上咬一口，这么激动做什么啦，又不是说我们真的就那什么了……”  
“这还是有伦理上的问题的，不要这样做比较好哦，谦也。”白石的脸也开始变红了，他几乎喝完了一壶清酒。  
“有什么关系啊……白石，你知道吗？我是不能做外科医生的……因为抑制剂的副作用会让人手抖，这样的状况是不可以拿手术刀的。”  
谦也的声音闷闷的，是在忍住眼泪吧。  
他为了医生这个目标真的非常努力。他一直坚信自己能够成为独当一面的优秀医生，也一直为此努力，现在距离他成功还只差几步了，但是Omega这个性别给他带来太大的阻碍了，抑制剂的副作用，Omega本身的局限性，他的身体在告诉他，他做不了那些事，但是他又很想做得到。  
“谦也……”  
“呐……白石，标记我吧。”  
他们说起过很多次这个话题了。  
Alpha可以标记无数个Omega，但是Omega只可以被一个Alpha标记，白石真的不希望因为自己真的断送了谦也的命运。  
“谦也，你再考虑一下吧。”  
“如果你觉得有心理负担、或者会让你以后的伴侣不高兴，那标记之后我就彻底消失，保证以后再也不在你面前出现，你可以当我不存在世界上了，呐，求求你白石……我真的不想吃药了，我……受够了……”  
以后再也看不到谦也吗？白石根本连假设都不想去假设。  
他才不要以后都看不见谦也。  
“谦也，我不能答应你。”  
“为什么啊？只是咬我一口而已啊！”  
谦也拔高了声音，真的快要哭出来了。  
“谦也，你喝醉了。”  
“帮帮我啊……”他的声音变得断断续续，开始抽泣起来，“为什么都不愿意帮帮我……白石你这个讨厌鬼……”  
“谦也，不是我不想帮你……”  
“那你标记我。”  
“你不喜欢我的话，我就不能标记你。”  
“喜欢啊，谁说不喜欢了，我很久很久之前就喜欢你了。还是说，你不喜欢我，所以不肯标记我？”  
“我……我也很喜欢谦也啊，我没有不喜欢谦也。”  
“那你标记我啊。”  
话题绕来绕去，又绕进去了。  
双方的脑子都好像因为酒精烧得沸沸腾腾，语无伦次。  
“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，你是个Alpha，我是个Omega，为什么就不能标记？白石大笨蛋！这么简单的道理都不懂，还说什么是完美圣书……”  
“谦也……？你说什么？”  
“我喜欢你！想做你的Omega！我想给你生孩子！这样说满意了吗！笨蛋！！”  
“你……想给我……”  
白石震惊得话都说不利索了，谦也扁了扁嘴。  
“……你讨厌我了吗？”  
“我……”  
是啊，白石都拒绝了多少优秀的Omega了，他肯定看不上自己的吧。谦也一直都是这么想的，那些漂漂亮亮的Omega主动跟他求爱都被他统统拒绝了，灰扑扑的自己又怎么可能会引起他的注意，明明做朋友就很好了，明明觉得一辈子做朋友就足够了，能够成为完美圣书的白石藏之介毕生的挚友就已经要满足了，可是为什么还是会有不甘心的感觉？果然，看见他被漂亮的Omega搭讪，倒追，心里还是会非常非常的不舒服。他喜欢的啊，他就是喜欢白石藏之介，跟他是不是Omega无关，跟白石是不是Alpha也无关，他就是喜欢白石藏之介这个人啊。  
谦也真的哭出来了，眼泪溢了出来，但是喉咙没有发出半点声音。  
“既然你这么讨厌我，那我们也不要做朋友了，我乖乖消失就是。”  
谦也站了起来，背过身去。啊啊，果然还是很难受啊，心脏像是被千刀万剐一样痛，都怪白石藏之介这个人。  
“谦也——”  
白石推开了桌子，扑了上去，捉住了他的手。  
谦也回过头，擦了擦眼角的泪水。  
“干嘛。”  
“我……我……”  
“好了，我知道了，不用说了。”  
谦也想要抽走自己的手，没想到白石更加死命地捉住。  
“谦也……一直没跟你说，对不起。其实、其实……我、我也想要你给我生孩子！”  
“啊……啊？”  
“孩子要生三个！”  
“什么啊！怎么生三个这么多！”  
两个人互相望着对方都是这么傻的表情，突然就笑出来了。  
有时候感情在理智之上也没什么不好的。他们早该感情用事了。

おまけ  
“你为什么老是想着让侑士君来标记你啊？”  
“侑士他在东京，可以瞒住家里不知不觉嘛。”  
“所以你想让侑士君来标记你是认真的？”  
“还不是因为你一直拒绝我！”  
“可是侑士君还是不行的吧！”  
“这时候才来乱吃什么醋，傻瓜石！”  
“明明有这种想法的谦也才是傻瓜！！”  
“说人傻瓜的才是傻瓜！！白石大傻瓜！！”  
“你马上也要姓白石了！你也是大傻瓜！”


End file.
